lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-38480398-20190312145354/@comment-37887683-20190312175513
Well, it's obvius that Tam likes Biana, but this is hard bc I like Keefiana and Marellex. But either one if fine. If you write a fanfic, PLEASE do notify this page! I love reading everybody's fanfictions! You should probably notify the respective page too, because they'd probably like it, but it's up to you. If you're interested, I have a sophitz fanfic on the blog on my profile :) Fitzphie, hmmmm..... personally, I'm better at countering sokeefe arguments then having an argument for fitzphie, but here goes: Sokeefe arguement: Fitz has anger issues. me: He doesn't have anger issues, but he does have a temper. Wer recognize this in him, and like Sophie, we are accepting of character flaws. We hope he'll get a handle on it, because accepting his flaw doesn't excuse it, but it doesn't make him a terrible person. I think that Fitz not being able to get angry because of his heart in Flashback is foreshadowing that he'll get a handle on his anger. Sokeefe arguement: Sophie and Fitz's "trust" is forced because of them being cognates. Sophie and Keefe have trust that is built up over time. me: The reason Sophie and Fitz are cognates is BECAUSE they have absolute trust in eachother. They do trust exercises, but that doesn't mean their trust is forced. Yeah, Sophie and Keefe trust eachother; like friends should. Sokeefe arguement: Sophie and Keefe deserve eachother because they help eachother through hard times. me: Same for sophitz. Sokeefe arguement: Keefe needs sophie. He'd break without her. me: Keefe doesn't NEED Sophie, he's wants her. If Keefe will break without her, than that's even more of a reason to stay away. If he broke because sophie rejected him, then sophie would be crushed with guilt, and no woman should have to feel guilty if they say no to a guy. Can you picture the dangerous slope where this is heading? Yeah, I can. That's a dangerous relationship. Before keefe does anything with Sophie, he needs to regain his selfworth wich has been lost throughout his childhood where he lived with diminishing parents. We all feel for him, but that doesn't mean Sophie should date him; just because he broken. Whereas Sophitz is a strong and healthy partnership, especially now that Fitz is getting his anger in check, and they love, trust, and respect eachother. Sokeefe arguement: Keefe joined the neverseen FOR Sophie. me: oh boy, this one makes me angry... I already comented on this below, but the idea that a girl should think a boy is romantic for going against what she says she wants because he THINKS it's for the best, is just plain sexist(kinda like in highschool musical when he climbs up to her bedroom). Keefe did not join the neverseen for sophie, because what did sophie get out of it? He joined because he thought he'd win her over or something. He was trying to make up for something even when everyone tells him he doesn't have to. This is where he proves to have lost his self worth. He thinks he needs to prove himself, but ends up making things worse. Women's choices need to be respected, acknowledged, and believed. Let's just wait to see who Sophie chooses :) Ok... I could expand on each of these a thousand times but I'll stop there. Remember, I love and respect Keefe, however troubled he may be. he is one of my fav characters, but I just don't think he's right for Sophie. Honestly though? It could still go either way.